Episode 450: Face 2 Face: The Emoji Contract
"Face 2 Face: The Emoji Contract" was originally released March 11, 2019. Description We’re currently setting sail, looking for ancient treasures and sunken artifacts on the Atlantic Ocean on the JoCo Cruise! In the meantime, enjoy our recent live show from New Orleans! This episode is NOT HAUNTED. Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys are really excited about being able to just, like, drink wherever they want to in New Orleans. 5:21 - Y - Sent in by Paul Sabourin, from Yahoo Answers user Scareme, who asks: What if one day the cows fight back? Then what we gonna do? don't say I didn't warn you 10:07 - I house/dog sit for my mentor and his family a couple times a year - sometimes over a few weekends, sometimes for a week or more. Sometimes I ask for money, sometimes I do it for free because I just love the pit bull, Franny. They have a seven-year-old kid as well, so naturally the fridge is stacked with snack foods, juices, and these little chocolate milks that are the perfect amount, and I have on more than one occasion burned through all of them over my stay. When folks say "help yourself to anything in the fridge", they probably mean, like, food food, right? Because I'm an adult? Not all the shit that goes into their child's school lunch, right? - Probably Not a Good Person in Minneapolis, Minnesota 16:20 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Pibbin, who asks: My father's wife believes in crystal power. She also hates me to no end. So, why did she give me this agate beaded bracelet if she hates me? 18:33 - I recently moved to a new city. The apartment I found was an incredibly cheap listing on Facebook. The rent is very cheap, and the apartment is fine. However, my landlord has a few odd requests. I have to pay my rent through Venmo every month. He told me that, in the memo for each month's rent, I was never to use the word "rent", and to always use emojis. He was adamant that I use emojis and to use "the good ones". Should I be worried about this? - Nervous New Tenant in New Orleans 24:03 - Y - Sent in by Savannah, from Yahoo Answers user LeeMM, who asks: HOW CAN YOU MAKE MONEY WITH YOUR TRUCK? HI GUYS I HAVE A TRUCK AND I WANT TO MAKE SOME MONEY OR MAKE LIVING FROM IT ANY IDEA HOW YOU CAN USE YOUR TRUCK SOME OF MY FRIENDS SAID THEYRE RECYCLING STUFF ANYONE KNOW ABOUT IT OR ANY NEW IDEA THANKS 27:24 - Munch Squad - Stars of ‘The Bachelor’ Love Subway’s New Ultimate Cheesy Garlic Bread 36:05 - MZ - MaxFunDrive is coming. Sponsored by Ring, Squarespace. Advertisement for Nobody Listens to Paula Poundstone. 41:10 - I was eating a beignet (ben-yay) at Cafe Dumond, as everyone must do during their yearly migration to New Orleans, and I had to sneeze, and it was sudden, so I turned my head and blasted my roommate with a Scarface level of white powder. How do I ask for another beignet that hasn't been sneezed on? - Beignet Whoopsie in the Big Easy 46:15 - Haunted Doll Watch - The Spirit Of Jade Haunted Porcelain Doll Very Active Audience Questions 54:49 - Recently, I've been writing an extensive story, and every time I come to a fight scene, I don't know how to write it. How would you write a fight scene? (My story is about pirates.) - Truvy 57:55 - I have recently graduated college in December, and my lovely girlfriend is also attending college still in grad school. The bad news is that that has separated us and we now live in different cities, so frequently most weekends I have to go back up to the city where she lives to see her, which presents a problem, and that problem is that my vape keeps setting off her smoke detector. So what I'm wondering is, how is it that I can keep spending this wonderful time with my girlfriend, but also, keep ripping that fat cotton? - Jack 1:03:49 - Corn vending machine? I'm from South Louisiana, but I'm attending college in North Louisiana where there's a lot of hunting, so there's a lot of deer corn vending machines. (Deer corn is what you lay out to attract the deers to shoot them. It's not on a cob.) The first time that I heard about it, I was thinking "It's an actual corn on the cob vending machine." So how can we make that happen? - Bryn 1:07:38 - Housekeeping 1:09:36 - FY - Sent in by Emily, from Yahoo Answers user Bobby, who asks: Can I cook raw chicken in the michael wave? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Face 2 Face Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Drew Davenport